Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 26 Final Battle Part 2
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness must save everyone from the Serpent's Tail which is easier said than done but they will win. Rated T to Be Safe. LionessxAxel moment at the end.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 26 Final Battle Part 2

Note: I hope you enjoying my Alpha Teens Season 3 project plus Axel and Lioness will always be awesome.

Continuing from last episode Axel, Lioness and their friends go into battle against the Serpent's Tail which isn't so easy.

Axel, Lioness, Sebastian and Dragon were really finding it difficult fighting Guan and Python.

"What the heck as made them stronger?" asked Axel.

"So glad you asked Manning my Jo-Lan powers have made me so strong that I can not be defected." Cackled Guan.

Then Python punched Axel and Lioness so hard that they got black eyes.

"NOW IT IS TIME TO DIE ALPHA TEEN SCUM!" yelled Python.

"That's a new one." Said Axel innocently. "Dad, Dragon get out of here me and Cat will stop Python and Guan!"

"Right Axel." Said Dragon.

"Good luck son." Said Sebastian.

And Sebastian and Dragon left.

"TIME TO DIE MANNING AND LEONE!" yelled Guan and shot some powerful Jo-Lan making them fall down the side of some stairs.

"DIE ALPHA TEENS SCUM!" yelled Python.

"Axel if this is where we die I want you to know I love you." Said Lioness.

"I love you too." Said Axel then red and green energy appeared around them and got ready to battle again.

"Huh?" asked Guan.

"What the heck?" asked Python.

"SUPER JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and Lioness and when it happened Axel turned invisible while Lioness just did a Super Jo-Lan that so powerful Guan and Python went flying.

"NO!" yelled Python.

"Gosh that felt good." Smiled Axel.

"Tell me about it." Smiled Lioness.

"I guess I'm on the fourth stage of Jo-Lan." Said Axel.

"While I'm on the 2nd." Said Lioness then she thought and then asked Axel. "How many levels of Jo-Lan is there?"

"Personally I have no idea." Replied Axel.

"That is something neither of you will know." Said Python.

"Since you three will all die." Said Guan angrily.

"Don't brag too badly Guan." Said Lioness bravely.

Axel smiled at Lioness.

"GR VERY WELL YOU TWO BRATS DIE!" yelled Guan and blasted Jo-Lan at them.

But both of them dodged with Jo-Lan.

Meanwhile King, Hawk and Shark glowed their favourite colours.

"JO-LAN!" they all yelled and all the Ninjas flew off their feet as they and their friends cuffed them.

"I have no idea how the heck we just did that but I'm glad we did." Smirked King.

"Yeah." Agreed Shark and Hawk.

And they're friends cheered.

Meanwhile Guan and Python weren't having much luck against Axel and Lioness.

"You two had enough?" asked Axel and Lioness.

"GR! DO SOMETHING YOU UGLY OLD MAN!" yelled Python.

"YOU THREE ALL ASKED FOR IT SUPER ULTIMATE JO-LAN!" yelled Guan and he fired some very strong Jo-Lan which Axel and Lioness shielded themselves but it destroyed Python.

"ARGH!" screamed Python.

"I can't believe it she's gone." Said Lioness. "I wanted her to rot in a jail cell."

"Likewise but we can still do that Guan." Noted Axel and Lioness nodded.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FRY!" yelled Guan and he blasted loads of Jo-Lan at them but Axel and Lioness used all their skills to make them miss. Then purple stones grew on to Guan. "NO! NO! NO!" yelled Guan as he exploded into a ball of flames.

"Gosh that was cruel but he chose his path." Said Lioness.

"Quick let's get out of here." Called Axel and the two friends becoming lovers hurried out of their now dead arch-enemies HQ as it exploded just in time.

Soon the others found Axel and Lioness.

"Guan is gone now the world is safe." Called Axel and Lioness.

"YAHOO!" cheered their friends.

"Well done son and Lioness." Smiled Sebastian.

"Thanks Dad." Smiled Axel as he hugged Lioness.

"Now to do something we've wanted to do for a while." Smiled Lioness and they kissed.

"You two can be together." Smiled Sebastian.

"Wonderful Dad." Smiled Axel.

"Thanks Sebastian Manning." Smiled Lioness.

"You two are great together." Smiled Thrash to his Daughter and Axel who both smiled.

"Paine is out of jail." Said Garrett.

"We'll get him." Said Shark. "We can give him a day head start."

And Axel and Lioness smiled with a sweet laugh.

"Landmark City and the rest of the Earth is safe from the Serpent's Tail Paine maybe out but we'll get him." Said Axel.

"Yeah we will." Smiled Lioness as they kissed again.

Iris Out The End


End file.
